


Something Mutual

by Ukthxbye



Series: Don't Complicate It [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dinner, F/M, Greg is Sweet, Protective Greg, former client
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Dinner.It used to be a code word, a funny, innocent way to say "let's fuck." But she only used it effectively on Sherlock. Satisfying enough to know a part of his brain will never quite see the word the same.But she meant it with Greg.Sex can be what it is, but she needed conversation too. Her clients are exactly that, clients and most like to keep the fantasy line unbroken. Her last girlfriend was gorgeous but on a different wavelength intellectually. Her own intellect affected by the dry spell as much as her libido and needed stretching. Greg wasn't much for political talk but psychological discussions? Social issues and philosophical conversations seemed on the menu. Neither spoke of the past minus university or the odd childhood memory from him. Oddly compatible in that sense. So dinners out began. Taking care to pick restaurants she trusted and away from his and her usual haunts. Mutually sought and received invitations.





	Something Mutual

Dinner.

 

It used to be a code word, a funny, innocent way to say "let's fuck." But she only used it effectively on Sherlock. Satisfying enough to know a part of his brain will never quite see the word the same.

 

But she meant it with Greg.

 

Sex can be what it is, but she needed conversation too. Her clients are exactly that, clients and most like to keep the fantasy line unbroken. Her last girlfriend was gorgeous but on a different wavelength intellectually. Her own intellect affected by the dry spell as much as her libido and needed stretching. Greg wasn't much for political talk but psychological discussions? Social issues and philosophical conversations seemed on the menu. Neither spoke of the past minus university or the odd childhood memory from him. Oddly compatible in that sense. So dinners out began. Taking care to pick restaurants she trusted and away from his and her usual haunts. Mutually sought and received invitations.

 

Today, he left work early to make it across town, ignoring Sally's bemused look as he slipped out without a word. _She knew anyway_ , he thought.

 

This restaurant another level of posh, all gold, cream white and French. _It's what I get for letting her pick_ , he thought. Luckily he just got paid. Not that he laid down one pence for her meals, all is kept even here as in the bedroom.  Greg's heart leaped in a funny way as the maitre'd lead him to the table and his eyes found hers. Full and blue as the sky he mused as he grinned, his gaze traveling down slow over another lace dress, black and low cut. Every inch of her sharp and in focus framed in the lower light. He knew where the evening would end. Always did, but he was happy for good conversation as well. Perhaps they distracted the other equally as conversation a part of their training and talent. It made for an exciting game that they both kept seeking.

 

He stood by the chair near her, noting to himself how her stare traveled to his hands undoing his jacket button and took the menu handed to him. They both knew the other's looks now, unapologetically hungry with licked lips.  As he sat, he grabbed and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it quickly before setting it down on the clothed table and covering it with his while he studied the menu.

 

She blinked, eyes steady on their hands together. A tingle lingered that she couldn't shake literally or figuratively. This gesture new to them. Their touch always sexual, but at dinner only glances... and with that thought crawling across her mind, he moved his hand to the mobile in his pocket, the moment gone. She moved her hand to her wine glass with haste, lifting it to her lips hoping he missed an unsteady tremor.

 

"What's good here baby doll?" he sighed, setting the menu down and kicking himself for not keeping up with his French after school.

 

The corner of her lips rose, catching his eyes as they turned back to her.  "I'll order for you if you like."

 

"So I gotta trust you then?" His lip mirrored hers, but their stares more unsure.

 

"Implicitly," she drawled as her eyes narrowed. Her grin matched by his and he leaned over, his lips just at her ear and a light hand on her knee.

 

"I'd say that's a bad idea…" His breath caressed her neck and her shiver unstoppable to his delight. He snickered watching out the corner of his eye her bottom lip disappear in part under her teeth as his thumb played just under edge of her dress. "But somehow it's still working."

 

He leaned back into a proper seat,  removing his hand, which he used to call over the waiter.

 

"Like to order now."

 

"Certainly, sir."

 

"Whatever ale you got on tap, and whatever she says is good."

 

He motioned with his head at Irene who sighed and ordered for them in perfect French and waved the waiter away.

 

"Now, what were we discussing DI?"'

 

"Trust."

 

"Yes. A funny little word." She lifted her wine to her lips, pausing, eyeing him over glass.

 

The waiter set his ale down and Greg picked it up it in a distant cheers-like hand gesture. "Elaborate."

 

She shrugged, her lips curling up slow,  "It can mean so many things. Confidence? Or is it faith?"

 

"Expectation." He licked his lips after taking a sip of his ale.  

 

She bit the corner of her lip in thought as she set her glass down. She leaned on the table resting her chin on her hand. "Fascinating. Your turn to open up that theory."

 

He adjusted his seat, leaning on the table to be closer to her “Trust is neutral.”

 

"Is it?"

 

"Sure thing baby doll."

 

"You were right it is a kind of is confidence, and you can be confident in something positive or the negative. Because you can expect either."

 

"But hope, DI. Hope is—"

 

"Not always positive, am I wrong?"

 

"Hmm. Well you might be correct. Perhaps too much?" she laughed soft as shrugged casting her eyes away from his stare and to further in the room.

 

Digging. He realized he needed the perfect combination of questions. Like a key. But it was exactly distrust that drove that need.  He knew she was always hiding. His mind mulled it as he gulped down more ale.

 

He wanted answers for something she couldn't put into words. As open book as both were neither of them knew the other except in flesh. That they'd learned every inch, she mused as she sipped her wine.

 

"But I do hope you ordered me a steak, I think I caught that but French is a devil of language sometimes," he smirked he watched muscle tension leave her shoulders. _Keep it subtle_ , he reminded himself.

 

"Ordered one for myself. Oh, did you want some?" she grinned subtly, and he bit his lip in response

 

As if on cue the waiter brought them their food, and he had a steak as well.

 

"Thanks baby doll. Looks perfect." But his eyes only glance down at his food for a moment before meeting hers and lifting his chin up. Her grin softened in an enticing way and he gulped.

 

"Trust establishes itself from experience, no?" Her eyes darkened as an eyebrow rose, "Maybe you'll trust me with more than just handcuffs,  DI."

 

He chuckled, cocking his head, "Lets try the food and I'll let you know."

 

They ate in near quiet, her mobile buzzing and she apologized once for answering the texts. He hardly noticed due to the delectable steak.

 

He dropped his fork at a vibration in his own pocket, rapid at first. He looked to her, but she didn't seem to care as he brought out his mobile.

 

 **Gavin-** **SH**

 **George... Greg, that's it-** **SH**

 **Christ almighty** **what do you want?-GL**

 **I am assuming you are with her-** **SH**

 **Making assumptions now** **?-** **GL**

 **I was being polite. I know you are at dinner-** **SH**

 **What** **you want** **? Not running off for a case-** **GL**

 **Who's** **making assumptions now** **?-** **SH**

**What do you want-GL**

**Piecing something together, and your date is showing up in the puzzle. Early yet though. Have a good evening-** **SH**

 

He wouldn't text anything else.  Greg knew he could press but the mood to do so faded as his eyes lifted to find hers slanted at him.

 

"It’s a case that’s all," he sighed.

 

"Oh do tell maybe I can help. Awful boring that last one you had but I have hope," she sniffed.

 

"Naw, baby doll it's nothing. More boring than the last," he chuckled, reaching for his glass, glancing at the waiter approaching.

 

The waiter tipped the wine bottle to top off her glass which she grabbed immediately. She drained half of it in two gulps and when the waiter dared to refill it she waved him away.

 

"That conversation about trust has limits it seems. And here I thought you liked talking shop over dinner," she pouted, an exaggerated effort he stared at without a smile.

 

"Baby doll, I tell you too much as it is." He sighed slow out through his nose. "Not that you..."

 

He looked down and sat back in his chair as she waited with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah," he huffed, lifting his eyes to hers, holding her glare.

 

"Fine then," she sighed but her next breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at something or someone else.

 

Greg tried to followed the path of her stare but she averted it before he found the target.

 

"Speaking of work keep quiet when this man approaches and do not engage with him I will speak," she instructed with precision.

 

Greg smirked, but dropped it when the man sat at the table on the other side of Irene. Sized up, the man stood a few inches shorter than Greg. Dark haired, suit tailored and good fabric but the tie gaudy, Greg thought. A wedding ring with diamonds on fat fingers. _But he's a client for_ _sure_ , Greg thought. The man ignored Greg completely his eyes steady on Irene. Something in that stare made Greg sick to his stomach but he couldn't be sure what emotion caused it the most.

 

Irene spoke in a curt, icy voice. "Our contract is null and void. Please do not—"

 

"Oh Miss Adler, business so soon? Without a hello?" The man attempted a purr and a pout. But the tone bordered on angry.

 

Like she needed remindering why she rarely had male clients. He was reason number one.

 

"Never speak my name again. It sounds dull in your mouth," she sneered, rolling her eyes.

 

He clicked his tongue and pouted more.  "Oh you're so good. Worth every pound and you cost plenty. Can't turn it off, eh? Too bad—"

 

"Kindly fuck off. The contract ended because you do not understand rules, proven once again here now as you sat at my table. Get up and slither back to whatever hole you crawled from." Her disgust dripping from every word.

 

He chuckled, "Don't speak too much getting hard with every—"

 

"How about if I tell you what you can do?"

 

The ex-client turned shocked to Greg, who smiled. Irene matched the other man's look of incredulity.

 

"I was talking to her thanks mate." The man waved his hand, like Greg was a fly.

 

Greg, unrelenting, answered, "And I'm talking to you."

 

The man growled, "No thank you not into men I--"

 

Greg interrupted again, standing up from his seat. "Not that what she does has to do with sex in every case but it seems to me, just making an assumption here, that you really want something more... even. Being dominated isn't your thing obviously. How about me? Man to man such a better power balance, right?"  


Irene cleared her throat and shot Greg a look and reached her arm out to no avail as he grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them as he passed around her chair.

 

"Fuck off I told you no." The man puffed his chest out. He reached his hand out to grab Irene's but she moved quick enough to avoid it as Greg stepped in between them.

 

"And so did she but you don't get that do you? But hey! How about this offer."

 

Greg squared his shoulders arms across his chest straightening his spine, now smiling more.

 

"You paid her to humiliate you and beat you, but consider this a free one from me. You're gonna stand up and walk away now. To your table or out the door, your choice long as it's away," Greg gestured with his head. The client smirked but Greg stepped closer and loomed over him, moving his hands to his pockets. In a low voice, and a grin he finished his warning, "And never speak to her again. Or you'll find out what a real beating looks like."

 

The man huffed, "Threats don't--"

 

"Oh it's a promise." Greg's eyes slant and dark. He shook his head, "But I'd rather not bother. Just move along." That grin. Always the same she realized and darker than she expected. She kept her eyes on Greg while the client rose and stepped back.

 

The anger crawled into her skin tingling as the ex-client walked away without another word, and she flashed a look to convey her displeasure.

 

But Greg offered an open giggling smile and returned to his seat.

 

"I did not need you to speak—"

 

He put up his hand to stop her, "Baby doll, you did but—"

 

"I did not," she sneered, speaking just under her breath.

 

He stared as he chewed and swallowed his last bite of food. Neither blinked.

 

"Think what you want, I know those types," He offered.

 

"I beat those types for a lot of money."

 

He snickered "I put men like him in jail all the time. Consider it a favour and let it go."

 

"You do not get to tell me what to do," her voice low.

 

He closed his eyed for a breath, jaw set. "I'm not getting into this discussion here."

 

"Then let's leave then."

 

Their stares a contest of wills now and neither relenting.

 

Still unblinking, Greg's eyes jumped away and back. "He's up front"

 

"Then out the back."

 

She laid down cash on the ticket and he did as well, taking some of hers and handing it back.

 

"We keep it even, right?"

 

She picked up her handbag and headed to the door with only one last angry glance.

 

And he followed after taking one last swig of his beer.

 

Outside her hand on his chest at first felt teasing but as her fingers slipped into between the buttons of his shirt, they pulled and the hand shoved him against the wall. He forgot about her strength and he nearly lost his footing.

 

"The hell—"

 

"Shut up. You've run your mouth enough tonight."

 

He snickered but her eyes caused it to cut off in his throat to a cough.

 

"That was stupid, what if he finds out who you are?"

 

Greg stuck his chin out, snickering "Is he the type?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then stop going to dinner with me." He licked his lips.

 

"I'm going to if you ever put me in a position like that again."

 

"Oh so I can do all the other positions," he grinned big and playful and she rolled her eyes, "but if I decided to protect my…"

 

Both searched the face of the other eyes wide.

 

He swallowed hard before stammering out the words. "Whatever you... protect you, then I'm out of line"

 

"I don't need your protection."

 

"So I'm just—"

 

"Stop. We are what we are," she huffed.

 

His eyes trailed down before slowly finding hers again as she leaned forward. "Then let's be that. Your place perhaps?"  


She kissed him hard, focused on the pressure knocking the air out of his lungs. She missed his hands sliding on her hips. She broke the kiss as he gripped tight and pushed her to the other wall. With a yelp, her back slammed into the concrete as his teeth found her collarbone and neck.

 

"Or how about here?" he whispered as his teeth scraped her earlobe.

 

"The British government could be watching" she gasped as his lips found hers, pressing his pelvis into her's.

 

He dropped the kiss, looked around at the camera and surmised the angle was off enough but still someone might find some dark images.

 

He chuckled. "Then let him watch."

 

She bit her lip as his hands snaked down her side, "What does this benefit either of us?"

 

"It doesn't. It certainly can't end well, right?"

 

"Every step we get closer to something dangerous for both."

 

"Maybe I like that," he whispered into her neck.

 

"It's mutual destruction then." It might have been the most honest thing she ever told him, she thought but too late to take back now.

 

"Yeah it is" he sighed as his hand slipped up her thigh under her dress. Her teeth bruised at his throat as he hiked the skirt her hips and  picked her up hands under her arse. The cool air found her wet core and caused a shiver as she wrapped her legs over and around his hips.

 

"Don't worry, baby doll, I'll try to be quick."

 

"Just fuck me and shut up."

 

His thumb yanked her knickers down and began to work her clit rough and urgent as she found his waist and the button of his trousers, tightened in his excitement as the zipper fell half on it own.

 

She pulled his length out and with a few tugs and a rub against herself she guided him in her with a gasp from both. They didn't use protection, and both thought it for a moment and paused. They mutually ignored that warning ringing in their head. She couldn't get pregnant anyway, and they showed each other clean test results.

 

It had been some time since she had sex in an alley. He couldn't remember ever doing it minus a few blow jobs in his youth. Something just as desperate in this release, as his thumb worked her clit. But experience served them both well and the thrill enough to make quick work of them both. She bit his lip near to blood as she rocked her hips and tightened around him, sending him over the edge with a moan. It was enough, with another quick flick of his thumb to put her over in a small orgasm but enough.

 

He slid out and helped her to her feet. The awkward after now just business for them as he covered and zipped himself up. She used a hand to straighten her hair.

 

"Well, DI, another dinner that seemed to be an excuse for... this."

 

"What we said…"

 

Looking her mobile, she smoothed her hair as she walked backwards toward the street. "Heat of the moment. We'll see if you get a visit from someone before we call it destructive yet," and turned.

 

He followed, laughing " Who knows you might be next to get a visit."

 

She laughed but didn't deny it.

 

"Share a cab?" He stopped beside her looking out into the street.

 

"Sure. You wanna come to mine for coffee?" Her eyes stayed on her mobile but he spied the corner of her lips rise with her eyebrow.  


He leaned in speaking near her ear, "That feel like some kind of innuendo."

 

She dropped her mobile in her handbag, and turned her head up until their lips were near each other.  "It is, but I don't know if you are the type to want the full experience."

  
He leaned back, catching her eyes with his  and shrugged "I'd like to keep it lighter side of your expertise.

 

She sighed and looked away with a grin, raising her hand to hail a can. "You'll change your mind.. they all do."

 

"I doubt it. but... do you ever change yours?" he chuckled, raising his arms as well.

 

Her smile deepened. "That's a privilege few ever learn."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mouse9 for beta. 
> 
> sorry took so long but we got plenty more to come. consider this a slow burn but not in a traditional sense.


End file.
